College Years
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Cinco chicas muy diferentes la una de la otra, atraviesan la dura realidad. Ya casi son adultas. Al ingresar a Sweet Amouris, la prestigiosa universidad americana, a la que estudiantes de todo el mundo asisten, se ven rodeadas de noches de estudio, fiestas desenfrenadas y crisis existenciales, a la vez que conocen a nuevos amigos, y quizás al próximo amor de sus vidas
1. Historias Cruzadas

Heeey. Hola! Mi nombre es Sol, y este es mi primer fic de Corazón de Melón.

Déjenme explicar un poco mejor la descripción. Esta historia es un AU. Lo que significa que ocurre en otra realidad, en la que Sweet Amouris es una universidad de Estados Unidos. Las cinco protagonista (En los primeros capítulos me concentraré en 3 ) contarán todo desde su punto de vista.

Tengo la idea de contar los primeros 3/4 años de universidad (obviamente resumidos) Ya tengo varias ideas, y de hecho escribí los primeros 6 capítulos. Idealmente lo iré publicando una vez por semana. Pero todo depende de si a ustedes les convence esta historia jajaj

Solo una ultima cosa. Los primeros dos o tres capítulos van a hablar mucho de la vida de las protagonistas, porque necesitan tener un trasfondo. Aún así hay referencias a personajes del juego. Por ejemplo, este capitulo, al final, hay una clara alusión a uno de los chicos ;)

Eso es todo, dejo de parlotear. Que lo disfruten!

 _ **Alisan**_

-¡Alisan! ¡Baja de una vez cariño!

Me miré al espejo. Mi pelo caía sobre los hombros cual cascada. De color castaño oscuro, justo como mis ojos. Estaba decente. El suéter celeste que mi abuela había tejido para mí en la pasada navidad serviría como abrigo perfecto durante el vuelo. Suspire y volví a apartar un mechón de cabello de mi rostro. Las valijas ya estaban abajo, esperando por mí, junto a mis padres y Saville. Volví a exhalar. Todo estaría bien. Todo estaría estupendamente bien. El sueño de toda una vida se estaba por cumplir ante mis ojos. No podía estar nerviosa.

Sonreí para mí misma.

Horrible. Patético.

Miraba mi reflejo con frustración. Será mejor que vea una cara feliz en ese espejo o todo se ira a la mierda. Suspiré otra vez. Sonreí. Estaba vez fue creíble y casi me convencí a mí misma de que no estaba nerviosa.

Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a la cama, tomando mi bolso de mano. Inconscientemente acaricié el acolchado que por tantos años me había abrigado de las frías noches parisinas.

Caminé hacia la puerta oyendo a mi madre llamar por mí nuevamente. _Se estarán preguntando qué es lo que me detiene._ Antes de desaparecer por la puerta me gire una última vez. Mi habitación estaba pulcra y ordenada, como siempre. Sentí un vacío en el estómago. No quería irme. Quería tirarme en mi cómoda cama y acurrucarme hasta quedarme dormida, y que mi madre me trajera la cena. Quería seguir creando nuevos recuerdos en mi casa.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Me volteé enseguida, sobresaltada por la voz de mi hermana. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

-Me despedía de mi habitación.

-Ya veo… oye, ¿esas son lágrimas?

-¡No! Ya vámonos, o perderemos el vuelo.

Saville tenía un año más que yo. Pero no era la hermana mayor y madura. Todo lo contrario… Sin embargo, a veces eso era mejor. Si fuera una adulta responsable me hubiera dicho que me fuera sola, que venciera mis miedos de una vez. Pero Saville no era así. Quería alejarse de nuestros padres y de Paris lo más rápido posible. Por mi estaba bien. A fin de cuentas no iría sola a Estados Unidos, y eso era lo único que realmente me interesaba.

Bajamos en silencio. Saville no hizo ningún comentario sobre mis ojos llorosos enfrente de nuestros padres, lo cual le agradecí profundamente. Nuestras maletas estaban aguardando por nosotras delante de la puerta de entrada. Mi madre nos sonrió al vernos bajar las escaleras.

-Ya era hora.- Rezongó nuestro padre.- Tomen una cada una, yo llevaré lo demás… Cariño no te olvides de agarrar las llaves de la casa.

Todas acatamos las indicaciones del hombre de la casa. Saville y yo colocamos las valijas en la parte trasera del vehículo. No podía creer que en segundos nos alejaríamos de nuestra casa, y que no la volvería a ver hasta navidad. Respiré profundo nuevamente, intentando despejar mi mente de nervios. Mi hermana lo notó enseguida y giró su cabeza hacia mí, haciendo que su corto y pelirrojo cabello se agitara con el viento.

-¿Te quieres tranquilizar de una vez? Nadie se está muriendo, dios.

Siempre con sus palabras de aliento. Cerré los ojos y negué lentamente. Ella no podía entenderme. Pero aun así, estábamos juntas en esto, y eso se lo agradecería por siempre.

Mi madre cerró todas las puertas, y mi padre terminó de guardar el equipaje. Ya no faltaba nada más.

-Díganle adiós a la casa, chicas. La próxima vez que la vean estará cubierta de nieve, y con un gran Santa Claus en el techo.

-¿Ese muñeco sigue existiendo?-Preguntó horrorizada nuestra madre desde el asiento del acompañante.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieran quemado.- Acotó distraídamente Saville mirando por la ventana.

-El buen Santa aún tiene una larga vida por delante.

Dicho esto, mi padre encendió el vehículo. La presión en mi pecho aumento al sentir que nos movíamos _._

 _Aquí vamos._

 ** _Suntina_**

-Gerald, ¿Quiere apurase con eso? No tenemos todo el día.

-¡Mamá!

Fulminé con la mirada a la mujer. Tenía a su amado Koko en los brazos, y parecía llevarlo como si fuera un peluche y no un perro. Arrugue mi nariz, irritada por su comportamiento. Ella lo notó, pero solo se me quedo mirando como si no entendiera que era lo que me estaba perturbando. A modo de respuesta crucé mis brazos, poniendo cara de ofendida.

Finalmente lo comprendió, y mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, se dirigió al hombre con tono cansado.

-Okey, lamento apurarlo Gerald.

-Mucho mejor.- Le felicité llevando mis manos a la cintura.

-No seré yo la que pierda el vuelo.- Comentó la mujer entrando en el aeropuerto, y dejándome a solas con nuestro chofer.

Ignoré su comentario, pero no pude evitar negar con la cabeza, rendida ante la inmejorable actitud de mi progenitora.

Me acerqué al hombre. Gerald tenía unos cincuenta y dos años, y había estado trabajado para mi familia hace una década y media ya. Era el encargado de llevarme a todas partes desde que tengo memoria. Una persona muy cálida, y agradable…. Realmente iba a extrañarlo.

Abrí la boca para volverme a disculpar en nombre de mi madre, pero él se me adelantó, mientras bajaba mi segunda valija del maletero.

-No gaste su saliva, señorita. Sabe que no lo tomo personal. Su madre tiene un carácter especial.

-Eres casi de la familia. No es correcto.- Respondí, mientras tomaba de la manija uno de mis equipajes.

El hombre rió por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta trasera del auto. Todas mis valijas ya habían sido extraídas del vehículo. Cuatro en total. Y aún había quedado mucha ropa en mis armarios. Iba a extrañar mis hermosos vestidos y despampanantes polleras. Pero me regocijaba saber que podría comprar miles de nuevas prendas en Estados Unidos… Aunque claro, dudaba seriamente que tuvieran algo que se le acercara al estilo parisino.

-Realmente la extrañaremos, señorita Hoger.

\- Gerald, por dios santo, estoy por irme a estudiar a otro continente. Será mejor que pares de llamarme así y te dirijas a mí por mi nombre.

El hombre sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo.

-Yo también los extrañaré.- Respondí finalmente, dándole un rápido abrazo. Gerald me contestó con una gran risa.

-Sin dudas la mansión estará muy vacía sin usted.

-Prometo escribir a diario.

Levanté el meñique, él me imitó. Ambos entrelazamos nuestros dedos y sellamos la prometa.

-Más le vale.

Con una mirada cómplice, Gerald se alejó de mí, para pedir al personal del aeropuerto que le prestaran un carro para trasportar el equipaje.

Finalmente ingresamos, encontrándonos con mi madre. En su brazo derecho llevaba a Koko, y con el izquierdo sostenía el celular, mientras revisaba sus mails. En su cabeza estaban colocados sus anteojos de sol blanco, que combinaban con el apretado vestido _Channel_. No parecía percatarse de mi presencia, ni la de Gerald, estaba como siempre, inmersa en su mundo de negocios y glamour.

Mi amigo y chofer me indicó que nos esperaría sentado. Probablemente solo quería alejarse de mi madre. No lo culpaba. Era una mujer complicada y extravagante. Suspirando me acerqué aún más a ella.

-No es mi culpa si es lento ¿Sabes? - Ni siquiera apartó la mirada del celular para hablarme.

Sentí como la sangre me hervía de ira. Con un movimiento rápido le quité el IPhone de su mano izquierda. Parecía indignada conmigo, pero luego de unos segundos respiró hondo y acomodó mejor a Koko.

-Solo era un comentario. Que sensible.

\- Si mi padre estuviera aquí hubiera sido más rápido… o aún mejor, si tú hubieras ayudado también habría estado bien.

-Primero, sabes que tu padre está muy ocupado encargándose de la nueva sede en Japón. Y segundo. ¿Qué no sabes que tengo mi manicura recién hecha?

Estuve a punto de arrojar el celular por los aires. Pero me contuve. Tenía que practicar la paciencia si quería ser asistente social. De modo que intenté tranquilizarme y fingir una sonrisa. Lentamente le devolví el celular a mi madre, quien lo tomó desconfiada.

-Intenta controlar lo que sale por tu boca.- Le espeté arrugando mi nariz.

Mi madre se hizo la desentendida y volvió a sumergirse en su propio mundo.

Suspirando me acerqué nuevamente a Gerald, quien se encontraba controlando que no faltara nada.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que estará deseosa de alejarse de su familia por un tiempo.- Comentó el hombre mientras terminaba de ordenar mejor las valijas en el carro.

-No es ningún atrevimiento. Es la pura verdad… aunque tampoco es como si hubiera mucha diferencia. A fin de cuenta apenas están en casa.

-¿Habló con su tía?

-Sí. Dijo que espera mi llamado apenas aterrice el avión. No me quiere agobiar, de modo que mantendrá su distancia. Solo quiere asegurarse de que llegue sana y salva.

-Es una buena mujer, su tía.

Suspirando hondo no pude evitar mirar a mi madre y preguntarme como esas dos estaban relacionadas genéticamente.

-Sí que lo es.

-Carol me acaba de llamar, dice que le mande cariños de su parte.

-¡Oh que tierna! De veras que extrañaré su comida.

Carol era la jefa de cocineras. Hacía cualquier cosa que le pidieras, y todo sabía como si lo hubieran cocinado los mismísimos dioses. Personalmente no se me daba bien la cocina en absoluto, pero Carol se las había arreglado para enseñarme algunos platos básicos.

-Dijo que apenas regrese para fin de año, le cocinará todo lo que usted desee.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras daba un pequeño chillido de felicidad. Diablos, sí que extrañaría a esa gente.

-Suntina Hoger, controla tus emociones, pareces una loca.

A mi lado había aparecido mi madre. Su celular último modelo guardado en el bolsillo.

-¿Y? ¿No piensas hacer el chequeo?

-Pensaba esperar a los demás, madre.

-¿Es enserio? Dios... de acuerdo. Esperemos.

 _ **Saville**_

Alisan había perdido el control completamente. Pero mis padres no estaban al tanto. Era yo la que tenía que soportar los berrinches.

-¡Esto fue una horrible idea!

Su voz ahogada por el llanto resonó detrás de la puerta del cubículo.

Las demás mujeres me miraban raro, como reprochándome que mi hermana estuviera armando tanto escándalo.

-¿Puedes al menos salir para que hablemos cara a cara?

-¡No! Debo estar horrorosa.

 _Sí, eso seguro… pero todos creen que estás loca en estos momentos._

-Bueno. Pero olvídate de que entraré allí. – Le dije mientras fruncía el ceño, imaginando el olor que debía haber dentro de ese baño.

-¿Que… que…que voy a hacer?

Y de nuevo estalló en llanto.

Rodé mis ojos sintiendo como perdía la paciencia a cada segundo. Apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta del cubículo y me crucé de brazos. Era momento de un buen discurso motivacional o alguna estupidez como esa. Pensé unos segundos en que decir, hasta que finalmente se me encendió el foco.

-Mira, sé que estas aterrada por dejar el hogar pero…

De pronto sentí como mi apoyo se desvanecía. La muy idiota había abierto de puerta, y yo como estúpida caí sentada al piso, lastimándome a mas no poder. Grité de dolor y la maldije.

-¿Asustada? ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no….- Mintió mi hermana mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, ignorando mis groserías.- Pero piensa en mamá y papá. Estarán completamente solos. Sus dos hijas los dejan.

-La rebelde fastidiosa y la perfeccionista irritante se marchan de casa… si, debe ser una tortura para ellos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Renegó ella mientras se acercaba al espejo. Un pequeño grito de horror salió de sus labios al verse toda roja por culpa del llanto.

-Okey. Sí, seguro nos extrañaran. Pero tú eres la que siempre quiso este viaje. Te la pasaste encerrada por todo un año estudiando como esclava para conseguir la beca. No te vayas atrás ahora. No seas tan cobarde.

-Saville…

-No eres cobarde, Al.

Mi hermana murmuró un "gracias" casi inaudible. Puse mi mano en su hombro y apreté suavemente. Quería darle ánimos, pero más quería que se recompusiera rápido, antes de que mi madre sospechara que algo estaba pasando y entrase al baño de mujeres.

-Estamos juntas en esto.- Dije finalmente, dándole una sonrisa por la mitad.

Alisan asintió con decisión, y procedió a arreglar su rostro. Unos minutos después estaba como nueva, aunque sus ojos aún seguían un poco colorados, como mi cabellera. Salimos del baño una pegada a la otra.

Mis padres nos estaban esperando allí, y tenían caras de preocupados.

-Ya estaba por entrar ¿Todo está bien niñas?

-Si mamá.- Respondimos al unísono, yo con menos ganas que Ali.

Ambos parecieron entender que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, lo habíamos podido arreglar nosotras solas.

Los cuatros nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en donde Alisan y yo deberíamos presentar nuestros pasaportes. No iríamos solas. Teníamos que buscar a un gran grupo de adolescentes franceses, quien también viajaría hacia Estados Unidos para realizar sus estudios universitarios. La empresa que se encargaba de esto hacía que los estudiantes viajaran juntos para comenzar a socializar desde el minuto cero. Personalmente no pude evitar pensar en lo irónico que eso sonaba considerando que nosotras éramos lo más antisocial que podía existir. Por razones diferentes, pero siempre terminábamos por estar alejada de las personas.

Mi padre no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta, y decir que por el pequeño retraso del baño, temía que el grupo hubiera partido sin nosotras. A mí no me parecía grave en lo absoluto, pero Ali se desesperó ante la sola idea. Note como su cuerpo se tensaba, enseguida. ¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso nuestro padre?

Llegamos hasta donde se suponía que debíamos encontrarnos con los demás, y nos llevamos la lamentable sorpresa de que el hombre de la familia estaba en lo cierto. Ya se habían marchado. Alisan dejó caer su bolso al piso, en total muestra de su estado de shock.

-El vuelo no sale hasta dentro de tres horas. Deben estar junto a la puerta de embargo. Vamos, Al, tendremos que hacer el chequeo solas.- Dije levantando su bolso del suelo.

-Exacto. No desesperes querida.- Dijo nuestra madre, tomando la mano de la castaña.- Todo estará bien.

-En ese caso…- comenzó diciendo nuestro padre.- Ha llegado el momento de despedirse.

Casi enseguida, mi madre y Ali comenzaron a llorisquear. Podía entenderlas. Alisan era sensible a los cambios… y mi madre obviamente estaba triste, pero además, ella venía de una familia asiática, por lo que no se acostumbraba dejar partir a sus hijos a tan temprana edad. Debía ser raro para ella. La mujer nos besó las frentes y nos abrazó diciendo que nos amaba.

Por su parte nuestro padre nos abrazó fuertemente a ambas.

Y eso fue todo. Con nuestras valijas en la mano nos alejamos de nuestros padres. Dimos nuestras identificaciones a las azafatas, y unos minutos después, pusimos las maletas en las cintas trasportadoras. Instintivamente me tensé cuando la mujer revisaba los papales de mi hermana. Aún recodaba los problemas que mis padres habían tenido en el pasado para sacarla del país, a causa de ser adoptada. Sin embargo la mujer de la aerolínea le entregó el pasaporte con una sonrisa diciendo un simple _"todo en orden"._

Mi hermana me regaló una rápida sonrisa de alivio.

Ambas traspasamos las puertas, saludando una última vez nuestros padres, sacudiendo nuestras manos en los aires. Apenas desaparecieron de nuestra visión, Ali largó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

-Estados Unidos… allí vamos.- Susurré con entusiasmo.

-Oye Sav.- La miré y asentí con la cabeza para dejarle saber que tenía mi atención.-Sé que no compartiremos cuarto… Pues, bueno, porque… tu no vas a ir a la universidad conmigo… así que quiero que sepas que te visitaré todo los días y también que...

-Wow. Alto ahí. Esa no es una buena idea.

-Okey, no todos los días, solo cinco veces por semanas al menos...

-No. Tampoco.

-¡Creí que estaríamos juntas!

-¡Y lo estaremos! Por dios, Al, no me fatigues, vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad hasta que termines tus estudios… eso si yo consigo trabajo…

-Lo harás, estoy segura de que…

-¡ESPEREN!

Ambas nos volteamos sobresaltadas.

Una chica de nuestra edad se nos aproximó corriendo. Su vestido rosa pálido flameaba con cada una de sus zanqueadas. Al llegar a nuestro lado, la muchacha intentó recuperar aire de una manera exagerada.

-Eh… ¿Te conocemos?

-Saville.- Me retó Alisan.

-No. Para nada.-Dijo la chica riéndose.- Soy Suntina. Estoy en el programa de educación extranjera. La mujer de la aerolínea dijo que dos chicas del programa acababan de ingresar. Son ustedes ¿verdad?

-Puede ser.- Contesté aburrida.

-Claro que lo somos.- Respondió educada Al.

-Ella lo es.- Aclaré, cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Que suerte!- Exclamó feliz la muchacha.

Parecía una muñeca, con su vestido, collar de perlas y sus dientes blancos relucientes. Su pelo corto y lleno de bucles estaba peinado a la perfección. Tenía un color raro, castaño ceniza, casi gris. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono. ¿Quién se arregla tanto para tomar un vuelo?

-Que bien que nos conocemos. Me asustaba entrar sola.

-¡A mi igual!- Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo mi hermana.

Ya estaba intentando hacer amigos. Y ya estaba fracasando. Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando. Si la niña de color rosa quería acompañarnos, bien por ella. Me daba igual.

-Resulta que con mi madre y mi chofer estábamos esperando en el lado equivocado del aeropuerto… cuando nos avisamos vine corriendo.

-¿Tienes un chofer?- Preguntó mi hermana, asombrada.

No tuve que mirarla para saber que la tal Suntina había asentido con la cabeza. Por supuesto que tenía un chofer. Solo había que mirarla para saber que podría llenar tinas con oro.

Llegamos a los detectores de metales. Alisan fue primera, luego yo, y por ultima la chica de rosa. Luego de pasar por el detector, un policía se le acercó a nuestra nueva compañera de viaje.

-No puede llevar agua en su bolso.

-Oh rayos… me olvide completamente. Ya la tiro señor.

Apenada por la detención del policía, Suntina se acercó al banco más cercano, y comenzó a sacar las cosas que llevaba en su bolso, hasta dar con el agua…. En su búsqueda, extrajo libros, dos reproductores de música, un lápiz labial, un espejo, toallitas anti desmaquillantes… y por ultimo un pequeño oso de peluche que llevaba una remera blanca con un corazón rojo en el medio del pecho. No pude evitar expresar una pequeña risita. Alisan me codeó enojada por mi falta de discreción.

Finalmente la chica extrajo el agua y la arrojó al tacho más cercano.

-¿Tienes un admirador?

Suntina me miró, confundida, mientras empacaba todo otra vez.

-¿A qué te...? Ah. Esto.

La muchacha de vestido rosa tomó con delicadeza el oso y lo observó en silencio. Concentrada en su propio mundo. Suspirando lo volvió a guardar en el bolso y lo cerró.

-Me lo dio alguien a quien estimo mucho.


	2. Recuerdos

Su cabeza golpeó contra el frio suelo, provocando un horrible sonido. Sintió como el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo, focalizándose en el rostro. Su mandíbula y pera palpitaban adoloridas. Sus pequeños brazos no habían podido parar a tiempo el impacto, y su cara sufrió las consecuencias. Con suma precaución, el niño se levantó, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Quería a su mamá con desesperación.

-¡Ten cuidado la próxima vez, cuatro ojos!

Las risas de sus compañeros inundaron los oídos del chico. _"Cuatro ojos"._ Le habían empezado a decir así a causa sus ridículamente gigantes y anticuados anteojo…. ¡Sus anteojos! En seguida llevó sus manos al rostro, para comprobar que no estaban allí. Mejor así, temía que los cristales se le hubieran clavado en la piel. Sin embargo su visión estaba nublada, y eso lo asustaba. Comenzó a tantear el piso, con desesperación, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, y las risas no cesaban.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?

Esa voz. Él la conocía. Le pertenecía a aquella niña de rulos que él tanto disfrutaba observar en los recreos. Era un año mayor, por lo que tenía suerte de verla en los pasillos del colegio. Era hermosa. Pero nunca había estado cerca de ella. Solo lograba observarla de lejos, como un bicho raro.

Dejando su búsqueda por un segundo, el chico se quedó quieto para prestar atención a la situación que se estaba por dar.

-No te metas niña.

-Me meto todo lo que quiero, estúpido.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse por el "insulto" de la pequeña. El líder de los bravucones no pareció apreciar el comentario… Aun así, la chica no se detuvo preguntar si había lastimado los sentimientos del muchacho. Ella, por su parte, se había agachado junto a él, para ayudarlo a buscar sus horrendos antejos. Podía distinguir su figura, como una mancha borrosa, que se movía a su alrededor.

-¡Aquí están!

La voz angelical de la niña era música para sus oídos. ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? ¿Quién era él para merecer su atención? Poniéndose nervioso, el chico siento como las suaves manos de ella se acercaba a su rostro cada vez más. En sus manos estaban aquellos viejos anteojos. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando la niña de rulos colocó las gafas en su cara, rozándolo en el proceso.

Y entonces la vio.

Enfrente de él se encontraba un ángel. Con dos coletas en el cabello, una de cada lado de su cabeza, de donde caían como cascada los rulos color ceniza, la niña de ocho años, le regalaba una sonrisa celestial. De labios finos y carmesí, ojos grises, brillantes, pestañas impactantes, piel blanca como la nieve. Simplemente perfecta.

-Gracias.- Murmuró, acomodándose mejor sus gafas. ¡Que horror! Le debía parecer un chico patético.

-¡De nada!- Sonrió alegremente ella, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, y mostrándole sus dientes perlados.

-Esto da pena. - Se burló el bravucón, que al parecer, aún seguía allí, presenciando la escena.-El gafotas tiene que pedirle ayuda a una niña.

-Tu eres Léonard Vial, ¿Cierto?

-¿Y cómo es que me conoces?-La voz del chico pretendía ser agresiva, pero se podía notar un dejo de sorpresa.

-Nos conocimos hace dos semanas, en la fiesta que mi padre hizo para los empleados de su empresa.

Hubo un silencio demasiado tenso, en el que nadie se atrevía a decir nada… los bravucones eran grandes de edad, tendrían once años quizás. Lo suficientemente mayores para entender que el trabajo de sus padres era un tema delicado.

-Sí… puede ser ¿Y?

-Les diré a mi papá lo malo que eres. Y él se enojara con tus padres.

La niña de rulos se cruzó de brazos, mientras su cabeza se levantaba levemente, como si estuviera sintiendo el poder que podía tener sobre los demás.

El bravucón no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí, en silencio, mirando el chico de gafas. Sus amigos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente, y lo incitaron a hacer lo mismo. Pero el líder permaneció un segundo en el lugar, calculando sus opciones… finalmente, envuelto en ira, se aproximó al que hace unos instantes estaba siendo su víctima. Su cara se acercó demasiado a la del pequeño, tanto que este se planteó salir corriendo de ahí.

-Tienes suerte de que este ella, mocoso. La próxima te haré sufrir.

-Eres patético.- Dijo enojada la niña, frunciendo la nariz.- Intimidas a un niño de siete años ¿Quién te crees? Das lastima.

El chico mayor se volteó violentamente, para enfrentarse a la niña, quien aun siendo más chica de estatura y edad, no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Solo se quedó allí, viéndolo con altanería, y con sus bracitos cruzados.

-¿Seguro que yo soy el que da lástima? Tu solo tienes amigos por el dinero de tu familia.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la banda de bravucones había desaparecido. Dejándolos a ellos dos en el pasillo. El ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo para el niño, no estando seguro de que decir. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque fue ella quien, con ojos llorosos, se volteó e inició la conversación con una pregunta que partió el corazón del chico.

-Eso no es cierto ¿Verdad? Ellos no me quieren solo por el dinero ¿O sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Se apresuró a contestar él, entrando en crisis a causa de las lágrimas de ella.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Muy seguro!- Exclamó asintiendo frenéticamente.

La cara compungida de la chica cambió enseguida, volviéndose un auténtico sol humano, que irradiaba felicidad. Fue en ese momento que lo dedicó. No había nada más bello que su sonrisa. Jamás quería verla triste de nuevo, y si él tenía que protegerla de todo el mal del mundo, entonces lo haría.

-¡Eres muy lindo!- Dijo ella sonriendo con todos sus dientes, mientras que el pequeño sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

-Me llamo Suntina.

La pequeña mano de la niña se extendió hacia él. Tragando saliva, la tomó y sacudió, como los adultos hacían.

-Ken.

 **…**

-¡¿Cómo que te vas?!

-En cuatro meses…

-¿Po… por qué no me dijiste antes?

Suntina buscó las palabras correctas, pero no halló ninguna que pudiera pronunciar sin romper aún más el corazón de Ken. De modo que simplemente se quedó viéndolo en silencio, apretando sus finos labios, y sintiendo un nudo horrendo en la garganta.

Ella tenía dieciocho, y Ken diecisiete. En teoría el cuerpo de ambos ya debían estar desarrollados… pero el chico, aun cuando había pasado en altura a Suntina, parecía tener la misma contextura física que la de un niño. Seguía usando aquellas enormes gafas y su típico suéter verde, que era notoriamente tres talles más grandes de lo que debería. Ken era flaco. Demasiado flaco. Sin una gota de músculos.

Mientras tanto, Suntina había sabido convertiste en una típica niña rica, coqueta y esbelta, pero aún conservaba su corazón de oro.

Ken era consciente, demasiado quizás, que su mejor amiga era hermosa, y que él, todo lo contrario. ¿Quizás por eso se estaba yendo? Tal vez en el fondo ella nunca lo quiso. Quien sabe… la chica podría estar mintiendo sobre esta amistad…. No. Ella no era así. Su amiga era la persona más buena en la faz de la tierra… pero entonces ¿Por qué lo estaba abandonado de esta forma?

Así no era como Ken se había imaginado que el sábado sería. Este era su día. Hace ya hacía varios años, ambos comenzaron a salir los sábados, siempre como mejores amigos. Cine, cafés, picnics, caminatas por los parques parisinos. Era el mejor día de la semana para el chico… pero se había convertido en una pesadilla en el momento en que Suntina abrió la puerta, y antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabra, le hubiese comunicado que se iría a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

-No sé qué…

De pronto Ken sintió el cuerpo de Suntina pegado al suyo. Los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello, mientras enterraba su rostro en aquel hueco que se hace entre la cabeza y el hombro. La chica se quedó allí, respirando lentamente, mientras contenía las lágrimas. Por su parte, Ken estaba paralizado. De a poco le devolvió el abrazo, tocando con extrema suavidad la espalda de Suntina. Ella lleva aquel perfume de rosas que lo volvía loco. ¿Cómo podía enojarse?... Sin embargo, la angustia comenzó a crecer dentro de él, mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Ta... también tengo algo que decirte, Suni.

Esto hizo que la chica se separara inmediatamente de él. Aun tomándole por los hombros con ambas manos, Suntina lo miraba con esos enormes ojos grisáceos, llenos de curiosidad, y todavía con alguna que otra lagrima que amenazaba por caer a través de sus mejillas de porcelana.

-Pensaba decírtelo cuando volviéramos del cine… pero... pero… Mi padre quiere que haga el último año de secundaria en un colegio militar.

Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron aún más, para la sorpresa que Ken, quien no creía que eso fuera posible. Rápidamente volvió a abrazar a su amigo, con fuerzas.

Al parecer no quedaba mucho para que no volviera a ver a su mejor amiga… al menos por un largo tiempo...

Suntina despertó repentinamente. La voz de la azafata la había despertado. Estaban aterrizando.

Inconscientemente apretó con más fuerza el oso de peluche al cual había dormido abrazada. Aún podía recordar ese domingo, un día antes de que él se fuera. Ken había pasado por su casa, con aquel peluche, y una carta de lo más tierna.

Suntina respiró profundamente. Apenas se acomodara en el campus, lo llamaría. Necesitaba ánimos de su mejor amigo, y el probablemente también estaría feliz de hablar con ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica de rulos giró su cabeza. Allí estaba el rostro de Alisan, quien se sentaba detrás de ella. La chica parecía un poco rara a veces, pero Suntina no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con toda clase de personas…a demás si quería recibirse como asistente social, la empatía era algo que debía dominar.

-Perfecta… solo fue una pesadilla.

Mentira. Fue un sueño mezclado con recuerdos…. Aunque separase de su mejor amigo sí que era una pesadilla.

-Yo también las tengo… quizás podrías contarme las tuyas. Si quieres puedo hablarte sobre las mías, pero son demasiado alocadas, y muchas veces no tienen sentido… Aunque ¿Por qué deberían tenerlo? Los sueños provienen del subconsciente ¿Sabes? Aunque no es tan sencillo… Freud de hecho lo expone de forma muy precisa en su ensayo…

-¡Al!

Ambas voltearon su cabeza. Dos filas atrás estaba Saville, quien con el ceño fruncido miraba a su hermana.

-Puedo escuchar tu voz desde aquí. Deja de hablar incoherencias.

-Estaba intentando entablar una conversación, Sav.- Respondió ofendida Alisan.

Suntina sintió un poco de pena por la poca habilidad social de Alisan, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sonreír ante la cómica escena que se estaba produciendo delante de ella.

La charla prosiguió por algunos minutos más, hasta que el avión comenzó a descender más notoriamente, y todos los pasajeros comenzaron, en silencio, a rogar que el aterrizaje fuera exitoso. Apenas tocaron tierra, todos suspiraron sin darse cuenta.

 _Bonjour, nuevo hogar._


	3. La decisión

**Agradezco que algunas/os de las/os lectores hayan puesto esta historia dentro de sus favoritas! Significa mucho. Aunque la razón principal por la cual subo esta historia es porque la tuve mucho tiempo en mi mente y tenía que ponerla en palabras de una vez por todas jaja Gracias de todas formas. Y si quieren dejar reviews, son mas que bienvenidos.**

 **Por cierto, a partir del capitulo que viene ya aparecen los personajes que todos conocemos! Este es el último capitulo centrado en mis personajes originales. Realmente perdonen, es que tenía que explicar un poco sobre el pasado de mis chicas :D**

UN AÑO ANTES.

-"Programa de intercambio"…. ¿Por qué me estás mostrando este folleto?

Alisan alejó el papel de la cara de su hermana, lo cual Saville agradeció mentalmente. No le gustaba cuando la chica invadía su espacio personal.

-¿No es interesante?

-¿No?

La muchacha de pelo castaño bufó, frustrada por la falta de interés de la pelirroja. Ante esto, Saville no pudo evitar molestarse. Ella era la que debía estar enojada. Su hermana había irrumpido en su cuarto sin siquiera molestarse por tocar la puerta, y no había tardado en arrojarse a la cama, pegándole el folleto a la cara. Saville no estaba teniendo una buena mañana, aun sentía la resaca del día anterior. Una inocente fiesta. No había habido ninguna clase de droga, pero de todas formas ella prefería mantener el tema de la fiesta como un secreto, porque si no, sus padres enloquecerían, creyendo que su hija había vuelto al mal camino… Pero no podía _no_ emborracharse alguna que otra vez. A fin de cuentas tenía tan solo _casi_ veinte años.

Suspirando, Saville dejó su laptop a los pies de la cama, en donde ambas estaban sentadas, acomodándose mejor para prestarle toda su atención a la chica de ojos negros y cabello castaño.

-De acuerdo. Dime que tienes en mente ¿Por qué crees que me interesa ese intercambio?

-¡Porque yo quiero ir!

Saville no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente. Tan solo imaginar a su hermana sola en otro continente la hacía morirse de risa por lo ridículo que sonaba. Alisan no era aventurera, en lo absoluto.

-Genial. ¿Y?

Ante esto Alisan apretó los labios. Parecía contrariada. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para que a su hermana le costase expresarlo?

-Realmente quiero ir…- Las palabras de la chica fueron pronunciadas en un tono bajo, pero sumamente claro. –Es la mejor universidad. Si quiero lograr mis metas. Es allí donde debo estar.

-De acuerdo.- Saville aún creía que su hermana podía ser un poco cobarde a veces, en especial con cosas como irse de casa…. Pero también sabía que Alisan era decidida y perseverante, en especial cuando se trataba sobre su futuro.- ¿Quieres que te de mi bendición? De acuerdo. Puedes irte y seguir tus sueños al otro lado del mundo. Tienes mi apoyo niña.

Apenas termino de pronunciar tales palabras, Saville cayó en la cuenta de que Ali realmente podría irse de casa. Si ella se iba ¿Quién iba a ser su confidente? ¿Quién iba a irritarla hasta el cansancio con datos curiosos que a nadie le importaban? ¿Quién iba a cuidar sus espaldas? La pelirroja tragó saliva, intentando tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Había perdido contacto con todas sus amistades, luego de "la intervención". Si volvía a hablar con aquellas personas, sería arrastrada nuevamente a esa vida de vicios de la que tanto estaba intentando alejarse.

-Sav… hay algo más.

Esto llamó la atención inmediata de la chica. ¿Qué más podía estarle pasando por la cabeza a su hermana?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Las palabras de Alisan quedaron flotando en el aire. Saville no estaba segura cual rostro causaba más gracia. Él suyo, en shock, o el de su hermana, muriéndose de nervios. Finalmente decidió distender la situación lanzando una carcajada que dejó a Alisan terriblemente confundida.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Enserio crees que eso es posible? Estoy encerrada en esta casa y tú pretendes que me vaya contigo a Estados Unidos… hilarante.

-Este siempre ha sido tu sueño. Irte de casa… Sav, me has dicho millones de veces que no perteneces aquí. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para largarnos.

-Podrías ser una buena agente de marketing si publicitas tus productos de esta forma… pero aun así. No. Nuestros padres no me dejarían.

-¡Vamos a peguntarles!

-¿Qué?... ¡Espera!

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, su hermana ya había salido corriendo. Saville podía escuchar sus rápidas pisadas descendiendo los escalones, y llamando a sus padres. Instintivamente la persiguió lo más veloz que pudo, pero al llegar a la escalera que conducía a la primera planta, Saville se detuvo en seco. No quería escuchar esa conversación. No quería oír el "No" retundo de sus padres.

De modo que esperó. Un minuto… cinco… cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y aún no había escuchado las réplicas de su hermana, sintió como la curiosidad nacía dentro de ella. Muy despacio bajo los escalones y se dirigió a la sala de estar, con cautela.

Su padre, madre y hermana estaban allí, reunidos, y escuchando al monologo de Alisan.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para ver de qué estamos hechas. Les prometo que me esforzare al máximo estudiare y…

-Y harás amigos.- La interrumpió su padre.

-Sí, claro haré amigos. Pero además estudiaré.

-Cariño. Todo esto suena genial, pero sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre…

-¿Mí?

Nadie había notado la presencia de Saville hasta ese momento. Sin embargo sus padres no parecían sorprendidos, al contrario. Daba la impresión de que estaban esperando que su hija biológica apareciera de una buena vez.

-Sí, y no.- Comentó su madre, mirando de reojo al hombre de la casa.

-Queremos hablar contigo pero no por lo que crees.

Saville no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

-Ya ha pasado un año. Si aún están asustados les prometo que no me separare de ella. Pero por favor denle una oportunidad, tan solo…-Comenzó a rogar Alisan.

-Por supuesto que estamos asustados… pero creemos que nuestra hija se ha corregido lo suficiente como para considerar esta oportunidad.

Las hermanas se sumieron en un silencio sobrecogedor. Ninguna se esperaba tal respuesta. Saville no podía creer que realmente estuvieran dándole tal libertad. ¿Enserio la dejarían viajar al otro lado del mundo? De pronto todo comenzó a tener mucho más peso. Esto era real. La posibilidad de ir a estudiar al extranjero estaba allí, y Saville no podía estar más emocionada… pero enseguida borró esas ilusiones. No cantaría victoria hasta tener los pasajes en sus manos.

-Sin embargo está el tema del dinero. Tenemos que discutirlos. Es una gran inversión.

Después de esto ya no hubo mucha más que hablar. Las hermanas volvieron a sus cuartos llenas de esperanzas. Saville comenzaba a entender porque Alisan le había propuesto tal cosa…. La chica estaba aterrada de viajar sola, pero se negaba a decirlo. Personalmente, la pelirroja no tenía nada en contra del plan. No solo se alejaría de su hogar, si no que Ali estaría con ella.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. "Es un gasto demasiado grande, lo lamentamos". Ante esto Saville solo se pudo pegar a sí misma en su mente ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua para creer que realmente podría irse de Francia? Derrotada, estaba dispuesta a volver a su cuarto y encerrarse allí… pero luego Alisan habló.

-¿Qué hay de las becas?

-¿Becas?

-Sí. Becas… aunque sea ellos lo llaman así, pero es solo un descuento del cincuenta por ciento. En la página del programa de intercambio dice claramente que si el estudiante logra sacar un sobresaliente en todos sus exámenes escolares, se podrá pagar solo la mitad del precio. Además, si logro llevar un buen promedio en el primer semestre de universidad, el descuento puede ser aún mayor.

Todos quedaron en silencio, asimilando las palabras de Alisan. Saville no estaba impresionada… por supuesto que su hermana aparecería con un plan a último momento. No había nada que Al no pudiese hacer… bueno, socializar estaba en discusión. Pero en cuanto todo lo demás se podría afirmar que Alisan era un maldito genio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es factible?

-Creo que es mucha presión para ti.- Repuso su madre.

-Yo puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.- Contestó divertida la castaña.- ¿Entonces?

-En ese caso por supuesto que podrías ir…Pero el dinero aun no alcanzaría para que ambas…

-Está bien. Ya entendí, no puedo ir. – Saville se dio por derrotada otra vez. Estaba harta de tener esperanzas. ¿Qué más daba? Se pudriría en esa casa hasta el día de su muerte.

-Puedes trabajar.

Alisan nuevamente había abierto la boca.

-No tienes que entrar al programa. Puedes ir a la misma ciudad del campus, alquilar una casa compartida, conseguir un trabajo…

-¿De qué estamos hablando ahora?- Preguntó alarmado su padre, ante el repentino cambio de planes.

-Papá escucha. Sav aún no sabe que quiere hacer con su vida ¿Cierto? Pues bueno, es tiempo que lo descubra. Denle un año para decidir qué hacer. Ella trabajara y se mantendrá sola. Yo estaré cerca, la visitaré regularmente… enserio creo que es una buena idea.

Saville no estaba segura cuando su hermana se había tomado la libertad de hablar en su nombre… pero con ideas así no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. La idea de su hermana era aún mejor que vivir en un campus estudiando algo aburrido. Podría vivir su vida, conseguir un trabajo, cambiar de aires… Y Ali estaría allí. Sin sofocarla pero sin abandonarla. Era perfecto. Saville miró a sus padres, con ojos llenos de ilusión. Los dos adultos parecían tener una conversación con miradas.

Suspirando, su padre les aseguró que lo pensaría.

Un mes después estaba todo decidido. Ambas irían a Estados Unidos.

El salir del aeropuerto, el programa de estudio anuncio a las participantes que el bus las esperaba afuera, listo para llevarlas al campus.

Saville sacó su teléfono y buscó la dirección de la casa en donde se hospedaría. Necesitaba tomar un taxi.

-Supongo que es el adiós.

-No exageres, nos veremos todas las semanas.

Alisan sonrió ampliamente y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. Saville no pudo evitar preocuparse por la chica. Toda su vida la castaña había temido al rechazo, por lo que cambiaba constantemente de personalidad, en pos de agradarles a los demás. La gente notaba la desesperación por hacer amigos y simplemente se alejaba de ella… ahora que estaría sola, Saville rogaba que su hermana tuviera suerte con las interacciones social.

Finalmente el contingente de estudiantes se fue rumbo al bus, y la pelirroja vio como su hermana se alejaba de ella, siguiendo de cerca, a Suntina.

Respirando hondamente tomó sus valijas y se acercó al primer taxi que vio.

El viaje fue de veinte minutos. La casa que había reservado por internet estaba situada a ocho cuadras del campus y a cinco del centro de la ciudad. Perfecto. Solo deseaba que la dueña de la propiedad fuera amigable. La situación era extraña. La propietaria era una mujer de cuarenta años que vivía en la otra punta del país. Ella le había dejado su casa a su sobrina, para que esta la cuidara. Esa sobrina tenía apenas diecinueve años, y sería su próxima "compañera de cuarto" por así decirlo, excepto que en vez de un cuarto compartirían una casa entera.

Al llegar el taxista la ayudó a descender las maletas. Saville le agradeció, y pagó el costo del viaje. Después de esto el hombre se marchó en su auto amarillo y negro.

Con esfuerzo la chica subió los escalones que la separaban de la puerta de entrada. La casa se veía acogedora por fuera. Tenía un porche muy armonioso, lleno de plantas y con un banco y sillas dispersas. Al parecer, la chica que vivía allí disfrutaba de tomar sol en la entrada de su casa.

Saville golpeó un par de veces, luego de acomodar las valijas a su lado.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y una muchacha de pelo rubio, peinado desprolijamente en una trenza, y de ojos marrones intensos, le sonrió ampliamente. Sus manos estaban manchas con pinturas y su ropa era cubierta por un delantal.

-Debes ser Saville Ancel. Mi nombre es Honey Pierce.


	4. Rosalya

**AL FIN LLEGUÉ A ESTE CAPITULO. A partir de aquí los personajes del videojuego aparecerán en todos los episodios. :D**

-A continuación los llamaremos por orden alfabético para entregarles la llave de su cuarto.

Alisan no había dejado de moverse desde hace un buen rato, y la gente a su alrededor lo estaba comenzando a notar. Ella no sabía bien que producía tal agitación en su organismo… quizás era el hecho de que su hermana se había ido por su lado, dejándola sola… o tal vez que el campus de la universidad Sweet Amouris fuese ridículamente imponente. Al momento de entrar por los majestuosos portones, Alisan se sintió intimidada a mas no poder. Desafortunadamente ese inquietante sentimiento aún no la había abandonado. Suntina, por su parte, se veía tranquila… al igual que la mayoría de los demás estudiantes de intercambio. Todos ellos venían de familias con mucho dinero, razonó la francesa de pelo castaño. Ella era el pez fuera del agua. Como siempre.

\- Ancel Alisan.

La chica levantó la mirada, extrañada. Nadie usaba ese apellido.

-Soy yo...- Repuso tímidamente la chica, separándose de la multitud.- Pero mi apellido es Belair.

-¿Belair?-El hombre reviso sus notas con el ceño fruncido.- Aquí tengo Ancel.

-Es el apellido de mi familia… pero legalmente el mío es Belair. Verá soy adoptada...

Alisan se calló en la mitad de la frase. Estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones y comenzaba a sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Tragando saliva decidió ignorar el inconveniente con su apellido. Más tarde lo hablaría con la universidad, ahora no era el momento. Con paso decidido se acercó al hombre antes de que este siguiera con el tema y le quitó, lo más educadamente posible, la llave de su mano.

Murmurando un gracias, Alisan se alejó de él, quedándose un costado. Aunque la curiosidad por ver su cuarto la inundaba, quería esperar a Suntina.

Finalmente el apellido "Hoger" fue llamado. Alisan no pudo evitar apretar sus labios al oír el nombre completo de Suntina. Había deducido que la chica provenía de una familia adinerada, pero al escuchar el apellido de la joven entiendo que no era una muchacha cualquiera. Hoger era el nombre de una de las mejores compañías de automóviles del mundo.

-¿Me esperabas? ¡Que linda!

-¿Hoger?

Suntina cambió su expresión en un segundo. Parecía sorprendida… de una mala forma.

-Sí. ¿Conoces la compañía de mi padre?

-¡Por supuesto! Es una de las mejores en el mundo.

-Supongo que sí.- Respondió Suntina encogiéndose de hombros mientras le regalaba una sonrisa melancólica. -¿Quieres ir a ver nuestros cuartos?

Alisan asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose incomoda. Evidentemente ese tema no era del agrado de Suntina. La castaña decidió hacer una nota metal: "No volver a sacar el tema del apellido". A fin de cuentas, Suntina fue la suficientemente amable para no preguntarle acerca del suyo.

El campus de Sweet Amouris poseía varios edificios de al menos cinco pisos cada uno. Alisan miró sus llaves; "C- 4- 55". La letra indicaba cuál era su edificio, el número del medio decía el piso, mientras que el "55" era su habitación. Suntina le había tocado el "C-1-15". Aunque sea estaban en el mismo edificio, pensó Alisan.

-¿Tienes idea de que hora es en Francia?

La pregunta de la chica sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

-Siete hora más que aquí, creo.

-Rayos, entonces debe ser muy tarde para llamar.

-¿Quiere hablar con tus padres?

Las mejillas de Suntina se tiñeron de un delicado color carmesí. Inconscientemente la chica se llevó un mechón de su enrulado pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No exactamente.- Respondió sonriendo avergonzada.

-Oh… ya veo… Sí, yo tampoco sé si quiero llamar a mis padres ahora. Es tarde, pero además tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿Sabes? Hacer nuevos amigos, conocer a chicos... Ya sabes, lo usual.

Alisan quiso abofetearse. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Sonando desesperada por una amistad, diciendo cosas que eran mentiras… fingiendo ser alguien quien no era. Creía que este viaje la ayudaría con ese problema, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, porque aquí estaba de nuevo, arruinando una posible futura amistad.

-¿Lo usual?- Preguntó divertida Suntina, quien claramente no había creído ni una palabra de Alisan. –Consejo, relájate. Eres una buena chica, no debes decir todas esas… esas cosas.

La castaña ya había escuchado ese consejo, pero de todas formas sonrió educada y asintió.

Por fin llegaron al edificio "C". Suntina se despidió de Alisan y se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto. La castaña siguió su camino. Sin ganas de caminar decidió tomar el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y ella salió al extenso pasillo, pudo ver como chicas de todas las edades corrían de un lado para el otro, buscando sus cuartos, visitando a sus amigas, planeando fiestas, llamando a sus padres. Era una explosión de emociones y Alisan no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar. Comenzó a caminar, aferrándose a su bolso de mano, mientras esquivaba a las personas.

" _52…53…54…55."_

La puerta estaba abierta. Su compañera ya debía haber llegado.

Alisan respiró profundo y sonrió. Podía hacerlo, solo debía relajarse y ser ella misma ¿Qué tan duro podía ser?

Ingresó tímidamente al cuarto. Apenas dio un paso dentro de la habitación pudo ver sus valijas en el suelo. La empresa de intercambio se ocupaba de llevar el equipaje allí, para que los estudiantes no debieran cargarlo. La castaña se sintió aliviada de que sus cosas hubieran llegado sanas y salvas. Lo peor que le podía pasa era que su ropa terminase en el medio oriente.

Dos camas llenaban la habitación. Delante de cada una, pegados a la pared, armarios espaciosos. Detrás, pequeños escritorios con sus propias lámparas. Una ventana, en medio de ambas camas y escritorios, dejaba que la luz inundara el cuarto. Las paredes blancas resplandecían gracias a la luminosidad que provenía del exterior.

Una chica estaba allí. Parada enfrente de una de las camas, y sacando ropa de su valija. El cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, lacio y sedoso, de un color blanquecino. Su figura era esbelta, y el vestido que llevaba solo hacía que sus curvas se acentuaran más. Sus manos se movían veloces, sacando y doblando la ropa sobre la cama. Un anillo plateado, con una piedra resplandeciente incrustado en este, lucía en su dedo anular.

Alisan se aclaró la garganta y la muchacha detuvo su accionar en un instante, volteándose a verla. Sus ojos amarillentos eran similares a los de un felino.

-¡Por fin llegaste!

Dejando la ropa de lado, la muchacha se llevó una mano a la cintura. Sus ojos la escanearon de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujo en sus finos labios.

-Tienes buen cuerpo, un poco chata de busto, pero hay millones de prendas que te podrían ayudar con eso.

-¿Di...disculpa?

Alisan sintió calor en todo el cuerpo. Sus brazos cubrieron instintivamente sus pechos, dejando caer su bolso de mano al piso. ¿Enserio había dicho eso? ¿Realmente había mencionado el tamaño de su busto? La muchacha de pelo blanco rió, divertida por la situación, pero enseguida se disculpó, acercándose a Alisan, mientras le tendía la mano. La castaña se la estrechó, aún incomoda.

-Lamento ese comentario. Mi nombre es Rosalya.

-Alisan.

-Gusto en conocerte. Estudio para ser diseñadora de ropa, y siempre estoy atenta a cómo podría vestir a los demás…. Creo que puedo poner a algunas personas incomodas.- Respondió sin darle realmente mucha importancia a la situación.

-No, está bien. No te preocupes ¡De hecho me gusta mucho la ropa!

Y aquí iba de nuevo. Hablando más de lo debido. La ropa le daba completamente igual. Solo deseaba que Rosalya no se diera cuenta del hedor a desesperación por amistad que emanaba de ella.

-¿Denoto un tono francés?

-Sí, así es.

-Oh, eso es genial, de hecho mi abuela es de Paris. Aprendí un poco del idioma gracias a ella… y también heredé su gusto por la ropa.- Dijo regalándole un guiño cómplice.-Entonces, dime ¿Qué estudias?

Rosalya se alejó de ella y volvió a su tarea de desempacar.

-Administración de empresas y comercio exterior.

" _Solo respira y no mientas"_

Alisan recogió su bolso de mano y lo colocó sobre la cama de la izquierda.

-Eso suena a mucho esfuerzo y poca diversión.- Comentó con una pequeña risa Rosalya. –Sin ofender.

-No te preocupes… es verdad.- Alisan también rió, pero en el fondo se sentía contrariada. Los números eran fascinantes… okey, ese había sido un pensamiento patético. ¿Números fascinantes? Con razón no tenía amigos.

-Sí, quizás, pero debería moderar esos comentarios.- Razonó Rosa, sin perder aquel tono alegre.

La castaña subió a la cama una de las maletas y comenzó a desempacar también. Rosalya hablaba mucho y tal vez eso fuera lo mejor. No le daba oportunidad de hablar de más y mentir. Alisan sonrió para ella misma. Su compañera de cuarto parecía ser perfecta para ella.

* * *

Todas sus valijas estaban allí.

 _Bien, al menos ninguna se extravió por el camino._

Sin embargo, para la desgracia de Suntina, aquellos armarios se veían demasiados chicos. _"Que suerte que no traje más ropa"_

Su cuarto contaba con dos camas, una al lado de otra, ambas del lado derecho del cuarto. Enfrentadas a ellas, del lado derecho, dos escritorios brillaban de lo pulcro que estaban.

A la vez que Suntina miraba aquellos diminutos armarios de brazos cruzados, pensando que ni siquiera ingenieros de la NASA podrían hacer caber su guardarropa allí adentro, podía oír a sus compañeras de piso corriendo de un lado a otro del pasillo. La chica de rulos no pudo sentirse sola ¿Dónde estaba su compañera de cuarto?

Alejándose del ropero, tomó su bolso de mano y lo vació sobre la cama. Tenía muchas cosas allí dentro, pero solo una importaba. El pequeño oso de peluche. Con delicadeza, la chica lo tomó, mirándolo de una forma agridulce. Una sonrisa melancólica se le formó en los labios. ¿Estaría pensando en ella? Suntina no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se debía sentir Ken en esos momentos ¿Estaría asustado? No había otra cosa que quisiera hacer más que abrazarlo. La heredera de la fortuna Hoger depositó el peluche sobre su cama.

 _Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, pequeño._

Suntina se levantó de la cama decidía a ponerse manos a la obra. No se rendiría tan fácil. De alguna forma haría que su ropa entrase en esos patéticos intentos de armarios. Sin embargo, cuando se incorporó, no pudo evitar percatarse del papel pegado al espejo, ubicado en la pared, sobre los escritorios. Se acercó y tomó la nota.

 _Srta. Hoger:_

 _Le informamos que su compañera de cuarto llegara a mediados del mes de Noviembre por motivos personales._

 _Le deseamos la mejor de la suerte en su primer año escolar._

 _La Universidad de Sweet Amouris._

Genial. Estaba sola.

Suntina dejó caer la nota sobre el escritorio. Esto de verdad no estaba en sus planes ¿Qué iba a hacer? Realmente tenía ganas conocer a su compañera de cuarto.

Una idea cruzó por su mente. Tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Alisan preguntado por su número de habitación. Unos segundos después la chica la había contestado. La joven de rulos plateados no tenía nada que hacer, y siendo sincera, todo el asunto de su compañera le había sacado las pocas ganas que tenía de desempacar. De modo que decidió visitar el cuarto de Alisan, conocer a su compañera, iniciar amistades. Ese tipo de cosas.

Atravesó el corredor y llegó a los asesores, subió hasta el cuarto piso y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la castaña. La puerta estaba abierta.

-Suntina, aquí estas.

Alisan le sonrió alegremente, a lo que ella no tardó en responder de la misma manera.

-Perdón por molestar, pero me aburro estando sola, y mi compañera no llegara hasta Noviembre.- Explicó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Esas parecen malas noticias.

Una voz diferente había hablado, y Suntina tuvo que girar su cabeza para ver de quien provenía.

Una chica de cabellos blanquecinos la miraba, parada en la mitad del corredor. Sus ojos dorados brillaban.

-Te presento a Rosalya, mi compañera de cuarto. –La presentó Alisan, mientras seguía desempacando.

-Un gusto.- La muchacha de pelo blanco le tendió la mano, y Suntina se la estrechó educadamente.

-Igualmente, soy Suntina.

-Otra francesa por lo que veo.- Rosalya sonrió y miro rápidamente a Alisan, quien asintió.

Rosa volvió a sonreír cálidamente e ingresó al cuarto. Tomó un poster y lo colgó en la pared. Ya estaban decorado el cuarto al parecer. De repente Suntina reconoció la figura que se lucia en el poster de Rosalya.

-¿Cocó Chanel?

-¿Tú también la admiras?

-¡Por supuesto!

Suntina ingresó al cuarto y miro fascinada a la famosa modista francesa.

-Rosalya estudia diseño de moda.- Acotó Alisan.

-¿Enserio? Eso suena muy divertido. La moda siempre me interesó.

-Lo noto, tienes un buen gusto en ropa.- Respondió Rosalya mirando de arriba a abajo de la muchacha de rulos.- ¡Me encanaría ver tu guardarropas!

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, no me vendría mal compañía.

-¿Puedo ir también?

La tímida voz de Alisan llegó a los oídos de Suntina. Enseguida se sintió fatal. La castaña se debía estar sintiendo fuera de la conversación.

-¡Por supuesto!

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña y Suntina no pudo evitar sentirse bien con ella misma.

-Oigan.-Tanto Alisan como ella voltearon a ver a Rosa, quien las miraba divertida.- Estuve escuchando en los pasillos que este viernes a la noche habrá una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos, ósea, gente como nosotras. ¡Tenemos que ir! Podemos arreglarnos juntas, ¡Y les buscaré que pueden usar para verse despampanantes!

-¿Un… una fiesta?

-Sí, ¿Has ido a una, cierto?- Preguntó divertida Rosalya, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que Alisan tardaba en contestar.- Oh, lo siento, no debí asumir que…

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Respondió rápidamente la castaña, agitando la cabeza para restarle importancia.

-Yo creo que debes ir. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar esta nueva etapa en la vida si no es yendo a tu primera fiesta?

-Concuerdo con Suntina… ¡Vamos! Te hare ver tan linda que ningún chico se te resistirá.

-¿Chicos?

-¿Tampoco conoces de esos?-Bromeo Rosalya dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-Si…conozco…es solo que…

-Si no quieres hablar con chicos no te preocupes, te quedas conmigo toda la noche mientras Rosa va a buscar a alguien.-Le aseguró Suntina, tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, no. Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Estoy felizmente de novia hace más de seis meses.- Rosalya mostró orgullosa su anillo plateado, como si fuera uno de compromiso.

-Bien por ti.-La animó Suntina con una sonrisa.

-Pero ustedes dos deberían ir a la caza de algún buen ejemplar.-Bromeó la chica de pelo blanco guiñando un ojo.

-No estoy interesada.- Repuso Alisan.

-Yo…- Suntina quedó en silencio unos segundos. Por algún motivo la imagen del oso de peluche inundó sus pensamientos.- Yo… no estoy segura.


End file.
